


the potato-rabbit

by uniabocetaP



Series: Members of the House of Eorl, but still Siblings [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Family Fluff, Funny, Gen, Humour, Kids, Potatoes, Sibling Relationship, fluff?, non romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 02:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16864762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniabocetaP/pseuds/uniabocetaP
Summary: Éowyn wants to eat her favourite dish but Éomer has different plans. One-shot.





	the potato-rabbit

**Author's Note:**

> This is the very first fanfiction story I ever came up with. 
> 
> I am in the process of moving my work here :D

Éowyn watched her plate full of desire. She just loved eating those potatoes. Her mother would cook them perfectly, in a way that she never understood, but appreciated a lot. They smelled so nice, too. She filled her spoon with a huge portion of potatoes and she was ready to taste them …

"Éowyn, stop! Mother told we should wait for father!" Éomer said to his little sister.

"But I am hungry!"

"I know I am hungry, too. He have to wait."

Éowyn looked at Éomer angrily. Why did he have to act like a responsible big brother the whole time? He hated him for not letting her eat those delicious potatoes.

"Oh, don't act like a baby. You are acting worse than the potato-rabbit" exclaimed Éomer.

"Potato-rabbit? What's that?"

"It's a rabbit that eats potatoes, silly! He lives on the Misty Mountains and comes down to our lands in order to find and eat the best potatoes. He will sneak into the house and eat the potatoes when you do not look!"

"NO! He is a bad rabbit! Don't let him near my plate, please Éomer!" shouted Éowyn with horror. She looked at her plate as if it would vanish in any moment. She was so concentrated in guarding her plate that did not see the mischievous look that had appeared on her brother's face.

"You know, I think he is here now…"

"Here!"

"Yes here in that house…He must have smelled the potatoes while mother cooked them…" added Éomer slowly.

"But…I do not see him!" stammered Éowyn. She was looking around intensely while having her little hands around her full plate.

"Of course because he is hiding in the garden…shhhhh I can hear him walking outside that window! Quick, Éowyn, go and see if he is there!" said Éomer quickly.

"But my potatoes…" Éowyn said slowly. She eyed her brother with anguish now, because she wanted to see that potato-thief rabbit for herself.

"Don't worry Éowyn, I'll look after them! Just go and get a pick! I'll look after your potatoes!" reassured her quickly, flashing a big, confident smile.

Éowyn needed no more. She jumped out of her chair, and approached the window Éomer had indicated earlier. She moved slowly and softly, like a cat. When she reached the window she peaked out and looked carefully around. There was nothing there, only the white and red and yellow roses that her mother grew with a lot of care. She sighed with relief and turned happily to announce to Éomer that that awful rabbit was gone.

And then she saw it. She looked stupefied at her empty plate. All of her precious potatoes where gone! She looked at Éomer, who at that moment was trying to swallow a huge amount of potatoes, even though his plate was untouched.

"Well, did you see him? Is he here?"

"Yes, brother I saw him" said Éowyn while approaching the table.

"Really? And how did he looked?" asked Éomer, still trying to swallow properly and without noticing his angry little sister.

"Well, you cannot imagine it, but it had long blond hair and a stupid face…! And he has a name: Éomer, just like you!" answered Éowyn and launched at him with full menace.


End file.
